Ho Ho Ho!
by CattyRosea
Summary: H heeft weer eens aan het kortste eind getrokken. Hij moet nu J's snode liefdadige Kerstplannen uitvoeren en vóór zonsopgang zes huishoudens bezoeken. Zie hoe het deze lababoratoriummus zonder richtingsgevoel vergaat.
1. Huize Winner

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 18-12-2005 en afgerond op 01-03-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Ho Ho Ho!

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor, een ietsepietsie Actie/Avontuur en Mysterie,

**Spoilers & gewenste voorkennis:** Geen echte benodigdheden, maar laten we het maar op alles houden, zodat je van de subtielere verwijzingen zult kunnen genieten en niet in verwarring wordt gebracht door de Ontkenning.

**Waarschuwingen:** AU, Ontkenning (lees; personages die dood horen te zijn leven nog). Maar eigenlijk niet, want deze fanfic volgt de beste Gundam-tradities. Als je niet bij een dooie blijft vanaf het moment dat ze hun laatste adem uitblazen totdat ze in hun kist vastgenageld worden zullen ze terug komen uit de dood! Springlevend! Muahahahaha!

**Koppels:** Quatre Winner x Dorothy Catalonia, toespelingen op Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** PAPPA! Er is een dikke inbreker in een raar rood pak uit de schoorsteen gevallen! – Nou dank je meisje, jij ook een vrolijk Kerstfeest. Zou je me nu even willen helpen, mijn achterste begint te schroeien. – Dat krijg je met zulke taal, Instructeur.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Fijne kerstdagen iedereen! En een gezond en creatief 2006 voor jullie allemaal. Ga er nu maar voor zitten, ontspan, en geniet van het verhaal. Dit is gegarandeerd volkomen vrij van zielenleed en vol van... nou, niet echt snoezigheid, maar het lijkt er op.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Ho Ho Ho!**

Hoofdstuk; Huize Winner

Huf-puf, huf-puf, huf-puf. Kuch, kuch.

_Meester Winner, maak je ventilatieschachten eens schoon zeg!_

Schuifelschuifel.

_Is dit het?_

Klingeling, knars, knars, knars, ting, RATEL!

_Oeps... kennelijk niet._

Snel schuifelschuifel. Klik. Kreukel-kraak.

_Wat heb je aan een plattegrond als het huis zich er niet aan houdt? Als je me de verkeerde blauwdrukken hebt gegeven betaal jij de stomerij, meneertje!_

_Dat was de keuken, dus de woonkamer zou... Tenzij ze het daar niet hebben... Nee, ga het nou niet moeilijker maken dan het al is. Doe het gewoon, je hebt niet de hele nacht de tijd. Je hebt nog steeds het Sank Paleis te gaan. Yuy territorium._

Huiver.

_Hee-ho, hee-ho, je krijgt het niet kado..._

Schuifelschuifel, huf-puf, huf-puf.

_Ah, eindelijk... Van je ene, tweeë, VAN ONDEREN!_

Zzzzoefffffffff-SKRRR.

_Oh-oh._

Rrr-rrr-rijt-DREUN!

'...''

'Hou je handen waar ik ze kan zien, meneertje!'

_Eh... dat zal moeilijk worden, meissie. Ik denk niet dat ik daar ooit in mijn leven lenig genoeg voor ben geweest._

Hij keek op in het bleke maanlicht vanuit zijn pijnlijk verwrongen positie in de open haard. Twee bleekharige jonge meisjes in nachtjaponnen staarden hem met grote ogen aan. Een van hen hield een pook vast alsof ze een zwaard hanteerde.

'Pappa, pappa!' begon de ander met schrille, doordringende stem te roepen. 'Pappa, er is een dikke inbreker in een raar rood pak uit de schoorsteen komen vallen!'

Een derde blondine - wat hij wist dat al de meisjes waren - stormde vanuit de richting van de keuken binnen, een vleesvork en een houten lepel in de aanslag. Haar puntige wenkbrauwen waren samengetrokken tot een stekelige "V"-vorm dwars over haar bleke, vastberaden gezicht.

'PAPPAAAAA!' krijste het tweede meisje.

En natuurlijk kwamen er onmiddellijk donderende voetstappen de trap af, en verscheen Quatre Winner, een pistool rotsvast op het gezicht van de dikke inbreker in de rare uitdossing gericht. Dorothy volgde een trede achter hem, haar zijden nachtjapon een veel beter idee gevend van het fortuin van de familie dan Quatre's alledaagse oude shirt en boxershorts, hoewel haar handwapen net zo simpel en effectief was als het zijne.

En rotsvast op het gezicht van de dikke inbreker in de rare vermomming gericht.

De Winner patriarch beoordeelde de situatie in minder dan een oogopslag en knipte het licht aan, waarbij zijn houding ontspande. Hij beende naar de uitgeschakelde inbreker terwijl hij zijn dochter suste.

'Maak je geen zorgen, Dritten. Deze man doet geen vlieg kwaad.'

_Om de dooie dood niet, met die dingen op me gericht!_

Quatre maakte het haar van het meisje in het voorbijgaan in de war. 'Ga naar je moeder. Twey, leg dat terug waar het vandaan kwam. Prima, laat het bestek vallen! En wat heb ik jullie gezegd over het willen vangen van de Kerstman?'

'Waag het niet?'

'Gaat niet lukken?'

'We moeten de volgende ochtend naar school?'

'Beveiligingssysteem raakt in de war als we ermee gaan zitten klooien?'

'Moeder zal niet blij zijn als ze erachter komt dat we haar handboeien gebruiken?'

'Kan ons wat schelen?'

'Herinner me eraan dat ik jullie niet meer met Solo en Helse Tweeling laat spelen.'

De drie oudste Winner dochters wisselden grijnslachjes uit. _Probeer dat gerust, Pappa._ zeiden deze gezichtsuitdrukkingen. _Het is toch vooral Triton Bloom Jr. die het ons leert._

De ex-Gundam piloot, zoals hij bekend was en tot in de verdoemenis zou blijven bij degenen die het wisten, wisselde een blik met de indringer en haalde een hand door zijn blonde haar, dat het zilver van vroegtijdige veroudering zo goed verborg. Hij slaakte een geamuseerde zucht die in een geeuw veranderde en besloot wijzelijk niet te reageren.

'Zo meneer, u probeerde zeker weer voor Kerstman te spelen?' vroeg hij quasi-knorrig, terwijl hij zijn wapen in de band van zijn broek propte.

De indringer grijnsde breed, waardoor er een kleine wolk wit poeder uit zijn snor opsteeg. 'Je hebt ze duidelijk allemaal nog op een rijtje, mijn jong. Jammer, ik heb hier een spelletje drie-op-een-rij voor je en keek er al naar uit je eens ergens in te verslaan... nou, ik had ze hier ergens... Hn, daar gaat mijn poging tot Kerstmannerij...' mompelde hij, rondkijkend naar alle cadeautjes die om hem heen gestrooid lagen, en toen op naar waar de jutezak van een uitstekende metalen rand bungelde. Er was ondertussen een kleine horde jonge, blonde, blauwogige meisjes, sommigen met hun moeders pincetachtige wenkbrauwen, onder aan de trap verschenen.

'Kesman!' riep een tandeloos exemplaar geestdriftig uit. De hele massa ledematen, staartjes en nachtponnen kwam de woonkamer intuimelen, juichen en opgewonden gillend, en Dorothy was maar net in staat ze allemaal tegen te houden.

_Wauw, ze laat hen me niet vertrappen. Wat attent van haar._ De inbreker-Kerstman lachte en

klopte op zijn in rood gehulde buik. 'Hallo meisjes, lang niet gezien. Octavia, ben jij dat, lieverd? Tjonge, ik herkende je bijna niet, zoveel ben je gegroeid!'

De jonge meute gaapte hem aan. 'Oom/Ome/Oompje/Oompie/Tante H?' zei het in koor.

'Vrolijk Kerstfeest!' zei H vrolijk, een gehandschoende hand onder een ongemakkelijke hoek naar hen zwaaiend. Hij was zich terdege bewust van de indruk die hij moest maken zoals hij daar lag, gekleed in een roetbesprenkeld rood Kerstmannenpak, met zijn grijze snor tot een puur wit gepoederd, zijn valse baard afzakkend, zijn muts scheef - om nog maar niet te spreken van zijn praktisch ondersteboven liggende positie, waar een Galactisch turner hem om zou hebben benijd, ware het niet dat hij op smeulende kolen lag. Geen wonder dat de monden van de meisjes massaal openvielen. 'Zou je me nu overeind willen helpen, Quatre? Mijn reet begint te schroeien.'

Een van de meisjes die zich hadden verzameld rond Dorothy, wiens pistool op miraculeuze wijze was verdwenen rond de tijd dat haar jongere kinderen verschenen, hapte naar adem en fluisterde geschokt - of was het met ontzag?: 'Hij zei stout woord! Hij zei reed!'

'Dat oude stommelingen het zeggen betekent niet dat jij het ook mag zeggen, Quinty.' vermaande Dorothy mechanisch, niet de moeite nemend een gaap te onderdrukken. Geen actie? Dan zou Dorothy Winner-Catalonia graag haar schoonheidsslaapje hervatten, dank u.

'Dat krijgt u ervan meneer, als u zulke taal gebruikt in het bijzijn van de kinderen.' zei Quatre, terwijl zijn oude instructeur zijn uitgestrekte hand greep.

'Dank je, m'n jongen.' H sloeg koortsachtig op zijn smeulende achterste.

'Wanneer houdt u toch eens op me jongen te noemen, meneer? Ik word ondertussen al net zo grijs als u. Trouwens, hoe bent u aan de plattegronden en codes voor het huis gekomen?'

'Welke plattegronden?' vroeg H onschuldig.

'Deze.' Quatre hield de verfrommelde papieren omhoog, grijnzend als een Maxwell. 'Het was doctor J, nietwaar? En hij heeft ze van Heero gestolen.'

H grinnikte 'Ik geef toe dat J genoeg bedrading in zijn hoofd alleen al heeft - die kerstboom van jou is er niks bij - om hem nog een paar decennia scherp te houden. Maar nee. Het was de jonge Odin. Die overigens op dit zelfde moment op mij zit te wachten, dus als ik nou...' H stak zijn met muts en roet bedekte hoofd in het kanaal van de schoorsteen, zorgvuldig vermijdend weer op de oplaaiende kolen te gaan staan. De ouder wordende maar ogenschijnlijk onverwoestbare wetenschapper sprak met een holle, metalige echo verder. '- dit rotti- eh, hartstikke normale ding naar beneden kan krijgen, ga ik weer op pad. Ik ben al bij de Changs en de Blooms en de Maxwells langs geweest. Die laaste waren nog lastig, zal ik je zeggen. Iemand - ik zal niet automatisch de kinderen de schuld geven voor iets dat hun ouders net zo goed gedaan kunnen hebben - had besloten dat het grappig was om boobytraps te plaatsen bij de melk en koekjes. Wel heb ik ooit! Een visnet over mijn hoofd, dat noem ik nou -'

Quatre en Dorothy wisselden geamuseerde blikken. Sommige meisjes begonnen in te dommelen waar ze stonden, anderen, _nu_ nog stil, keken verward of zagen eruit alsof er een huilbui of woede-uitbarsting aan stond te komen. Quatre gebaarde naar zijn vrouw dat zij de kinderen terug in bed moest stoppen terwijl hij H hielp zijn spullen bij elkaar te rapen, de geschenken van de Gundam-ontwikkelaars aannam, en de oudere man in veiligheid en aan een welverdiende rust hielp. Terwijl hij voorover boog om de verspreid liggende cadeautjes op te rapen, miste hij echter de sluwe grijns die op Dorothy's gezicht verscheen.

'- ik bewaar de Yuys voor het laatst.' zei H op dit moment. 'Dat wordt me nog een hele klus, zelfs met Odins hulp, en ik zou mijn zak - kom hier jij verdo- ver_doft_ ding - ik heb mijn zak liever licht wanneer ik me op dat terrein begeef.'

'Meneer H, ik moet zeggen dat ik het geweldig vind wat u en de andere oudjes ieder jaar doen,' viel Dorothy in, toen H diep adem haalde en uit alle macht trok. Quatre verstijfde in zijn gehurkte positie. Dat klonk te beleefd en eerbiedig om waar te zijn. 'maar beseft u wel dat de Kerstman ons vorig jaar bijna heeft overgeslagen omdat u zijn schoorsteen had gebruikt?'

Nu viel het hele tafereel stil. Quatre hield zijn adem in.

'Wat?' zei een van de meisjes rond Dorothy dreigend. Alle blonde hoofden wendden zich tot H, die zich langzaam uit de haard verwijderde, het zorgvuldig vermijdend plotselinge bewegingen te maken. Er glom iets roofdierlijks in de jonge ogen. H probeerde zijn speciale snor-wippende grijns. Dat ging mooi niet door.

'Grijp hem!' riep een meisje, en een stortgolf van kleine blondines spoelde over de arme, dikke inbreker-Kerstman in zijn rare rode pak heen. Quatre kon nog maar net wegduiken.

'Aaaahhhh!' H wist vrij te breken, enkel en alleen om de hele drom achter hem aan te krijgen richting eetkamer. 'Ho, ho, ho! Nee meisjes, stop, ik -'

Quatre krabbelde overeind en wilde achter hem aan gaan, maar werd tegengehouden door een hand op zijn arm. 'Dorothy, ik moet hem helpen! Ze scheuren de arme man aan stukken!'

'Niet voordat ik hier een foto van heb. Wij sturen dit jaar de beste zelfgemaakte kerstkaarten ooit rond!'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Dit was mijn Kerstinzending. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan hebben genoten!

Legenda

Prima = Italiaans, vrouwelijke vorm van "eerste".

Twey = Dit is hoe engelsen "twee" uit zouden spreken. Ik vond gewoon Twee niet passen in een Nederlands verhaal.

Dritten = _Drei_ is Duits voor "drie", _dritte_ is "derde".

Quinty = Afgeleid van het Latijnse woord voor 'vijf'.

Octavia = Afgeleid van het Latijnse woord voor 'acht'.

(Ja, Quatre en Dorothy hebben hier alleen dochters voortgebracht. Ironisch, nietwaar? En even tussen ons, Wufei met Sally ook. Stoute Auteur, hehe.)

Solo = Duo en Hilde's eerstgeboren zoon.

Helse Tweeling = Helen en Helga Maxwell, Solo's jongere zusjes (een tweeling).

'Jonge' Odin = Heero en Relena's eerstgeboren zoon.

Triton Bloom Jr. = Moet ik dit nog uitleggen? Trowa's eerstgeboren zoon, of het nou bij Middie Une of heel iemand anders is. Jullie mogen beslissen welk idee het best bevalt.


	2. Hilde'sSchroothoop en het MaxwellDoolhof

**Titel:** Ho Ho Ho!

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor en iets dat Actie/Avontuur genoemd kan worden.

**Spoilers & gewenste voorkennis:** Geen echte benodigdheden, maar laten we het maar op alles houden, zodat je van de subtielere verwijzingen zult kunnen genieten en niet in verwarring wordt gebracht door de Ontkenning.

**Waarschuwingen:** AU, Ontkenning (lees; personages die dood horen te zijn leven nog). Maar eigenlijk niet, want deze fanfic volgt de beste Gundam-tradities. Als je niet bij een dooie blijft vanaf het moment dat ze hun laatste adem uitblazen totdat ze in hun kist vastgenageld worden, zullen ze terug komen uit de dood! Springlevend! Muahahahaha! Godsdienstfanaten opgepast; ook speelt het zich met Kerstmis af, ik ben niet van plan ook maar enig respect voor religie te veinzen. Zo is het nou eenmaal. En een beetje vuilbekkerij.

**Koppels:** Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker, toespelingen op Trowa Barton x ? (ik geef de voorkeur aan Middie Une, maar jullie kunnen kiezen wat jullie willen, ik geef hier geen kenschetsen), Wufei Chang x Sally Po, Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, Quatre Winner x Dorothy Catalonia.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Grote blauwe ogen volgden de figuur door de donkere kamer. Elk moment nu kon de dikke man in het rare rode pak en de opplakbaard op een van de vele valstikken stuiten die speciaal voor de gelegenheid waren gelegd...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit hoofdstuk en het volgende waren eigenlijk niet gepland, maar ik besloot er toch nog twee extra te schrijven. Ik kreeg een enthousiaste review voor het Engelse origineel, en besloot dat het toch zonde zou zijn mijn ideeën niet verder uit te werken. Geniet er maar van!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Ho Ho Ho!**

De Proloog/Hoofdstuk; Hilde's Schroothoop en het Maxwell Doolhof

_Hilde's Schroothoop_

_en ^ Duo en Solo en Helse Tweeling's_

stond boven de poort.

De grote, zware, ijzeren, _gesloten_ poort. Vergrendeld met een gewoon slot, een dikke metalen ketting en een hondenriem. De riem had geen enkel ander nut, omdat de familie die in het huis voorbij deze poort woonde, helemaal geen hond had.

H wist, terwijl hij de poort gadesloeg in het schaarse maanlicht van de late avond/vroege nacht, dat het hem nauwelijks moeite zou kosten om hem open te krijgen. De jutezak die hij over zijn schouder droeg bevatte niet alleen de objectieven van zijn missie, maar ook haaksleutels, lijsten met beveiligingscodes en al het andere gereedschap nodig voor het plegen van een dozijn manieren van braak en insluiping in twee dozijn soorten panden. Wie wist wat voor beveiliging Yuy dit jaar opgezet had...

Maar H wist ook, terwijl hij die o zo makkelijk te veroveren poort gadesloeg, dat juist dat te doen dan wel aanlokkelijk mocht zijn - want voorbij die eenzame hindernis lag een vrij, rechtstreeks en _makkelijk_ pad naar zijn bestemming - maar niet in het minst slim. Want de Maxwells mochten dan geen hond hebben, noch een kat, dit was alleen omdat ze _wel_ door heel hun met schroot bezaaide tuin bewegingsgevoelige camera's hadden hangen.

_Vervloekte Maxwells._ mopperde H in stilte, terwijl hij om het hek heen sjokte op weg naar de geheime ingang waarvan zijn informant hem zo plichtsgetrouw op de hoogte had gesteld, en er natte, spelbrekerssneeuw op zijn pet neerdwarrelde en de ijzige wind door zijn vermomming prikte. De beide Bloom families hadden het tenminste een beetje makkelijk gemaakt voor een oude man. Toegegeven, trailers kon je moeilijk versterken, maar het was de gedachte die hier telde. S' jongen - hoe de knul dat jaar ook genoemd wilde worden - en zijn zuster hadden hem helemaal geen problemen bezorgd. De knul had slechts slaperig naar hem op geknipperd in het donker en H een milde hartverzakking bezorgd toen hij: 'Zeg Doctor S gedag van me.' mompelde, alvorens zijn arm wat gerieflijker om zijn slapende vrouw heen te slaan en weer in te dommelen.

H had echter het gevoel dat hij, nog voor hij halverwege het Maxwell Doolhof was, aan het wensen zou zijn voor het gemak waarmee hij later die nacht het Chang huishouden zou afleggen. Wufei was ronduit op Meester O afgestapt en had van tevoren geëist op de hoogte gesteld te worden van de plannen van dat jaar, daarmee Sally pissig makend door de verrassing te verpesten, maar H immens opluchtend.

Hij perste zich door een nauwe opening in het hek en keek rond op zoek naar de dichtstbijzijnde sensoren. Toen hij de positie en reikwijdte van deze had vastgesteld, deed hij wat zijn informant had aanbevolen; hij glibberde. Te midden van schroot, langs schroot, onder schroot door, over schroot heen, om schroot heen, met schroot - huh? H trok snel de stekker uit de waggelende linoleumpoetser voor de machine binnen camerabereik kon hobbelen en het alarm af zou laten gaan. Hij kroop en klom en boog zich in iedere denkbare bocht om de mechanische ogen te ontwijken, stilletjes zijn informant dankend voor het zijn van de ongehoorzame, avontuurlijke, rebellerende, grappenmaker/Zoon-des-Duivels die het joch was. Als het niet aan de vele nachtelijke bezoekjes aan de ongehoorzame, avontuurlijke, rebellerende, grappenmaker/Zoon-des-Duivels die Hilde en Duo hadden voortgebracht lag, zou H op dit moment zijn zelfmoord niet aan het beramen zijn; hij zou er op hebben kunnen rekenen dat J hem de vreselijke pijntjes die de volgende ochtend beloofde te brengen zou besparen, voor het volledig verprutsen van de missie.

Één keer kreeg hij het pad dat naar de voordeur van het huis leidde in het oog. Maanlicht stroomde over het gladde, schrootvrije oppervlak zoals het daar lag, recht en direct - en in vol zicht van de camera boven de voordeur. Op het puntje van zijn snor bijtend (en het meteen weer uitspugend toen hij het witte poeder erin proefde) om de verleiding te weerstaan, greep hij een verroeste wasmachine beet en klom eroverheen. De Maxwells mochten niets te weten komen over zijn daden. De missie moest topgeheim blijven.

Eindelijk, na wat hem kilometers aan verraderlijk schroot en loerende, sluipende camera's, kwam hij bij het keukenraam aan. H had zich laten vertellen dat de vrouw des huizes dit raam nooit vergrendelde, wat het de perfecte ingang voor iemand als hij maakte. Het feit dat er een draaiende camera op de hoek van het huis hing die het lapje gras dat dienst deed als de achtertuin van de Maxwells overkeek, was, in J's woorden, slechts een klein obstakel. Ontdoe je ervan, of ga eromheen. Geen van die opties zou hier echter voldoen.

Met een snelle duik en een koprol plantte hij zichzelf tussen de muur en een uit de kluiten gegroeide bessenstruik. Toen, na het ritme van de camerabeweging te hebben bestudeerd, hees hij zichzelf omhoog om aan het raam te morrelen. H liet zich weer vallen toen de lens weer naar hem toe draaide. Na een paar van deze manoeuvres zwaaide het raam open, en bij de volgende vrije periode nam H een aanloop en sprong "gracieus" naar binnen.

_Fase een volbracht. _dacht H, terwijl hij luisterde naar enig teken van beweging. Niets. Hij krabbelde overeind, controleerde zijn zak, en zocht heimelijk zijn weg door het knusse huis.

Het vrolijk glimmen van grote ogen in verscheidene tinten blauw bleef onopgemerkt.

Kerstversieringen van ieder mogelijk stiel doemde vanaf allerlei horizontale en verticale oppervlaktes op, uit ieder hoekje en gaatje. Een slee met rendieren knalde bijna tegen de zijkant van H's hoofd toen hij hem passeerde. Hij ving een glimp op van het vissersdraad dat gebruikt was om het op te hangen terwijl het over zijn neerhurkende vorm zwaaide. _Oho, ik moet oppassen waar ik loop. Zo te zien is er iemand slordig geweest._

Zijn doelwit bevond zich niet in de woonkamer. Noch in de hal, de eetkamer of de keuken, waar hij naar terug keerde om er zeker van te zijn dat hij het niet gemist had terwijl hij de groeiende aantallen vreemde projectielen ontweek.

_Verdomme. Dan zal ik naar boven moeten._ dacht H.

Waarom konden die vervloekte Maxwells hun kerstboom niet gewoon bij de haard neerzetten, zoals ieder ander? En waarom konden ze hun versieringen niet beter vastmaken? Dit werd absurd. Tegen de tijd dat hij de bovenaan de trap stond, was H over een slinger gestruikeld die ergens opgehangen was waar hij zeker niet opgehangen hoorde te zijn, was hij gebombardeerd met kerstballen en andere ornamenten voor in de kerstboom - meerdere keren - en hadden drie miniatuur kerstmannetjes hem de oorlog verklaard en zich naar zijn hoofd of kruis geslingerd. En de opsmuk viel niet slechts één keer aan; hij kon zweren dat hij ternauwernood twee keer hetzelfde paar kerstklokken ontweek, op zijn weg van én naar de keuken.

Het gevoel dat er doelbewust op hem gemikt werd, werd met de minuut sterker, en de haartjes in zijn nek stonden overeind terwijl hij de overloop door sloop. Dit gevoel werd bevestigd zodra hij de slaapkamers voorbij was, die hij niet in durfde te gaan om te kijken of zijn doelwit misschien daar op was gezet, en naar de klink van de deur van het kleine kantoortje aan het einde van de hal reikte.

Het ging goed tot hij de klink omdraaide. Er klonk een ijl, krassend geluid, en toen een geritsel. H keek langzaam op naar de slinger van dennentakken die over de bovenste deurposten gedrapeerd was en langs beide zeiden van de gang over de muur kronkelde. Er waren kleine strikjes en lampjes door de synthetische takken geweven, maar die laatste waren voor de nacht uit gedaan.

_Waren geweest._

Ze gloeiden nu overal rond H op. Overal rondom hem, maar nergens anders in de hele hal.

Behoedzaam liet hij de klink los en stapte achteruit. Het zachte schrapende geluid nam toe en er leek een tweede fitting op te rijzen naast ieder vlamvormig peertje. H zag dunne, glimmende streepjes uit de nieuwe fittingen rijzen en zijn het hart zonk hem in de belachelijk glimmende laarzen.

_O nee toch, laat het alsjeblieft niet..._

Uitvinden of zijn vermoedens juist waren was hij niet van plan te doen door de gevolgen te ondergaan, dus maakte hij dat hij als de bliksem buiten schot raakte.

Slecht plan. De dubbele lampjes volgden zijn bewegingen en, met een plop en een gestroomlijnd klinkend _zoef_ deden ze precies wat hij had gevreesd. Naalden uitgerust met kleine rode veertjes zonken in het materiaal van zijn jutezak terwijl hij zich een weg terug baande naar de trap. De lichtjes volgden hem, overal opgloeiend waar hij voorbij ging.

_Vervloekte Maxwells!_

H had de trap al bereikt voor hij zijn fout inzag. Hij zag over zijn schouder naalden glimmen langs heel zijn voorbestemde pad, klaar om losgelaten te worden bij de minste beweging. Als hij nou maar de kamer in was gestapt toen hij de kans had! Nu zou hij de puntigheid van de projectielen van de guirlandes moeten trotseren. Verdomme, verdomme, verdomme.

_Vervloekte Maxwells!_

De wetenschapper voelde een sterke neiging gewoon op te geven. Zijn missie was al deze moeite niet waard. Er waren nog drie huizen te gaan, bezwijken aan deze was simpelweg geen optie.

Maar toen herinnerde hij zich de glinstering in J's bionische ogen. Wanneer hij zijn oude gewrichten niet dwong hopen schroot te beklimmen voelde hij een eigenaardig sterke drang tot zelfbehoud. Zelfs al zou de beste masseur in de hele Hel hem onder handen komen nemen wanneer hij morgenochtend wakker werd.

Dus rechtte hij onverbiddelijk zijn schouders en haalde diep adem, alvorens zijn jutezak leeg te halen. Hij stopte zijn gereedschap en objectieven in zijn zakken, zijn jas, en uiteindelijk ook in zijn broek, omdat het gewoonweg niet meer paste. Quatre en Dorothy Winner hadden _een heleboel _dochters, en Wufei en Sally hadden ook niet stil gezeten. H bevestigde een uitzonderlijk breekbaar object onder de broeksband van zijn ouwemannenboxers, op zijn heup, en trok de zak over zijn hoofd.

Toen stortte hij zich voorover in het spervuur aan gevederde naaldjes.

Scherpe speldenprikjes raakten de jute met hoorbare _pik_jes terwijl hij - geruisloos - naar de geschatte locatie van de gewenste deur racete. Toen hij die bereikt had en de achterliggende kamer in was geschoten, dankte hij de Maxwells voor het niet vergrendelen van het slot. Het voelde alleen niet helemaal tof om degenen te bedanken aan wie hij om te beginnen al deze moeilijkheden te danken had, dus hield hij er snel mee op.

Hij trok de zak van zich af en keek om zich heen.

Het was er niet.

_Vervloekte Maxwells!_

Dus trok H nogmaals zijn zak over zijn hoofd en maakte hij zich klaar om de hal over te steken naar de speelkamer van de kinderen, ook wel bekend als het Maxwell Junior Slagveld. Hij hoopte maar dat de jutezak niet te snel door zou slijten.

Het was ook niet in de speelkamer. H wenste dat hij iets mee had gebracht waarmee hij de Maxwells kon laten lijden en lijden en lijden en lijden en lijden, terwijl hij bij kwam van deze nacht door zich te lekker lang te laten vertroetelen door mooie vrouwen. Maar al het gevaarlijke spul dat hij bij zich had was moest hij voor het Yuy huishouden bewaren.

Dan bleef alleen de zolder nog over. Hij wilde niet eens denken aan de slaapkamers. Dus met nog één diepe zucht bereidde hij zich voor op noch een tochtje door de Vallei der Naalden. Ergens achter in zijn hoofd verwonderde hij zich erover dat de bewoners noch niet wakker waren geworden. Zijn spurt naar de volgende trap was er in zijn eigen oren luidruchtig genoeg voor. Maar eindelijk kwam hij aan op de bovenste verdieping van het huis, en kijk! Daar scheen de zachte, onmiskenbare gloed van kerstboomlampjes onder de deur door.

H opende gretig de deur - en vond de laatste truck van de Maxwells. Alle vloerplanken waren verwijderd, op degene in de hoek na, waar de kerstboom in al zijn glitterende luister stond. Om daar te komen zou H over de vloerbalken moeten lopen waar de planken gewoonlijk op rustten.

_Missie, J, leven, missie, J, leven, missie, J, leven, missie, J, leven, missie, J, leven_ - herhaalde H in zijn hoofd, nauwelijks in staat het beestachtige gebrul dat zich in zijn keel vormde in te houden.

Hij liet zijn lege zak vallen. Het gebrul ebde weg en liet hem met een verontrustend leeg gevoel achter. Hij tilde zijn voet op en leunde voorover.

_Plof._ De balk geraakt.

Andere voet optillen. Leunen.

_Plof._ Die balk ook geraakt.

_Plof, plof, plof, plof._

_Kraak._ Huh?

H keek naar beneden. Hij had het gered! De oude man liet zich op zijn knieën vallen en huilde bijna van opluchting. Toen keek hij scherp op. Geen vallen meer? Hij kon nooit zeker zijn. Hij zag er geen... Hoorde er ook geen...

Toen hij eindelijk besloot dat het veilig was op te staan, deed hij dat. Zijn doelwit stond voor hem. Slingers en kerstballen in verschillende tinten blauw en paars verfraaiden de synthetische takken van de boom, en veelkleurige lampjes wierpen lichtflonkeringen over de glimmende oppervlaktes.

H dolf in zijn broek rond naar de pakjes die hij hier achter moest laten. Toen hij ze gevonden had knielde hij neer en legde ze enigszins netjes bij elkaar onder de boom. Hij speelde nog even met het idee om toch ook wat kleine explosieven te planten, maar besloot dat het het niet waard was.

Een laag tafeltje tegen de muur trok zijn aandacht toen hij overeind kwam. Er lagen melk, koekjes en een briefje volgekrabbeld met een slordig kinderhandschrift op. Ach...

H was geroerd. Hij pakte het bord met koekjes op.

Een net viel bovenop hem en sleurde hem naar de grond. Dat was de druppel.

_VERVLOEKTE MAXWELL DEMONEN!_

Hij worstelde met het net en wist het van zich af te gooien. Het bord kletterde op de grond, maar het kon H niet schelen. Hij sprintte roekeloos over de balken, voortgestuwd door een explosie van onontwarbare emoties. Hij passeerde de naaldslingers met zo'n snelheid dat de projectielen in zijn kielzog rondtolden. De versieringen op de begane grond scheurden in stukken wanneer ze in contact kwamen met zijn lichaam.

Hij wist vreemd genoeg voor minstens een handvol camera's langs te stormen op zijn weg door de tuin en schroothoop zonder het alarm af te laten gaan.

Vreemd, als je niet wist dat de helft van die camera's plastic namaken waren die degenen die binnenshuis geïnstalleerd waren voor de show van die nacht vervingen, en dat de andere helft van het alarmsysteem los waren gekoppeld, zodat ze alleen nog _de_ band om de komende paar jaar op feestjes te draaien, opnamen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik heb dit na _Huize Winner_ gezet omdat die simpelweg niet meer grappig zou zijn als je dit eerst leest. Nou, ik hoop dat ik een paar minuten van je dag iets interessanter heb kunnen maken. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!


	3. Koninklijk Paleis van Sank

**Titel:** Ho Ho Ho!

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor.

**Spoilers & gewenste voorkennis:** Geen echte benodigdheden, maar laten we het maar op alles houden, zodat je van de subtielere verwijzingen zult kunnen genieten en niet in verwarring wordt gebracht door de Ontkenning.

**Waarschuwingen:** AU, Ontkenning (lees; personages die dood horen te zijn leven nog). Maar eigenlijk niet, want deze fanfic volgt de beste Gundam-tradities. Als je niet bij een dooie blijft vanaf het moment dat ze hun laatste adem uitblazen totdat ze in hun kist vastgenageld worden, zullen ze terug komen uit de dood! Springlevend! Muahahahaha! Godsdienstfanaten opgepast; ook speelt het zich met Kerstmis af, ik ben niet van plan ook maar enig respect voor religie te veinzen. Zo is het nou eenmaal.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo Peacecraft x Lucrezia Noin, toespelingen op Trowa Barton x ? (ik geef de voorkeur aan Middie Une, maar jullie kunnen kiezen wat jullie willen, ik geef hier geen kenschetsen), Wufei Chang x Sally Po, Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker, Quatre Winner x Dorothy Catalonia, Treize Kushrenada x Lady Une.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** H heeft weer eens aan het kortste eind getrokken. Hij moet nu J's snode liefdadige Kerstplannen uitvoeren en vóór zonsopgang zes huishoudens bezoeken. Zie hoe het deze lababoratoriummus zonder richtingsgevoel vergaat.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Nou, het heeft even geduurd, maar hier is dan eindelijk het laatste deel van mijn Kerstfic. Voor wie het leuk vond, ik hoop dat jullie hier ook van genieten. Voor wie het niet leuk vond, de martelgang eindigt onderaan deze bladzijde. Dit is de laatste van mijn trilogie aan totaal schaamteloos misbruik van Gundam Wing personages voor puur humoristische en sadistische doeleinden. Ik ga nu eindelijk mijn creativiteit botvieren op mijn volgende verhalen, en de DVD's van de serie en Endless Waltz die ik met Kerst heb gehad, steeds opnieuw bekijken. (Woehoe!) Lees en geniet! En een gelukkige rest van het jaar voor iedereen!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Ho Ho Ho!**

Epiloog/Hoofdstuk; Koninklijk Paleis van Sank

Het paleis was donker en uitgestorven. Natuurlijk kan men geen bruisende activiteit verwachten in het holst van de nacht. Echter in dit paleis, met de koning-gemaal - om het ronduit te zeggen - zo paranoïde als hij was, kon de stilte alleen het gevolg zijn van sabotage. En H was juist op weg naar de saboteur(s). Hij was hem - hoogstwaarschijnlijk hen - een gunst zo groot als een kolonie verschuldigd.

Rendez-vous punt was vastgesteld op de persoonlijke vertrekken van de familie Peacecraft, derde kamer links van de eetkamer - of was dat van de bibliotheek? Het was maar goed ook dat de beveiliging in het hele gebouw zo licht was, want H zou een hele sliert bewakers achter zich aan hebben gekregen, ronddwalend als een toerist zonder richtingsgevoel als hij deed. Hij dacht niet dat hij nog een "avontuur" aan kon, vanavond.

Hij vond de Peacecraft-Yuy vertrekken makkelijk genoeg. De Peacecraft-Noin vertrekken moesten aangrenzend zijn aan de noordkant. Nee, zuidkant. Eh, westkant. Nee, oostkant, kennelijk. Hij raakte toch niet verdwaald in het allerlaatste huis, hè? Waar had adel trouwens zulke grote belachelijk huizen voor nodig?

Hij stak zijn hoofd rond alweer een deurpost. Ah, daar waren ze.

H glimlachte terwijl hij de zitkamer inglipte. Het licht van een zachtjes knappend vuur verlichtte de gestalten van de Yuy-Peacecraft en Peacecraft-Noin kinderen. Tieners. Wat dan ook, ze waren allemaal jong, en zouden dat altijd zijn, in zijn ogen. En sinds wanneer nam hij de moeite wie dan ook aan te spreken met iets anders dan "knul" of "meisje"?

Odin Yuy, een jongen die juist in de pubertijd begon te raken en een treffende gelijkenis met zijn vader droeg, op het nette bruinblonde haar na, was onderuitgezakt in een leunstoel, tot hij bijna verticaal zat. Uitgespreid over de tweezits tegenover hem lag Zechs Peacecraft, die graag deed alsof hij echt al bijna een volwassene was. Zijn platinablonde haar bedekte bijna zijn hele gezicht nu zijn hoofd zo scherp opzij gekanteld was, en de lokken wapperden in de maat van zijn diepe, ronkende gesnurk. Nog een jongen, ergens midden tussen zijn lichtharige broer en neefje qua leeftijd, lag opgekruld op het haardkleedje met zijn rug naar het vuur.

De enige die nog wakker was - hoewel slechts nauwelijks - was zowel de jongste van de groep als het enige meisje. Haar dikke chocoladebruine haar was in twee kleine staartjes gedaan, die H even de koude rillingen gaven omdat ze hem deden denken aan hun blonde tegenhangers, die hij nog geen uur geleden getrotseerd had. Katie zat met glazige ogen in het vuur te staren tussen haar broers gespreide benen.

H stond daar een tijdje, gewoon naar hen te kijken. Kinderen konden zo er onschuldig uitzien wanneer de slaap chaperonneerde en hun duivelse breintjes niet bezig waren plannetjes te maken. Deze vier waren het perfecte voorbeeld.

Katie's kleine handje reikte afwezig naar de schaal met koekjeskruimels op de salontafel voor haar. Ze scheen niet te beseffen dat ze in loze lucht graaide tot ze per ongeluk een leeg glas dat eens melk had bevat omver stootte. Haar grote, inktachtig blauwe ogen knipperden zich scherp en ze keek verrast op naar H.

'Oom H?'

'Hallo schatje.' Hij maakte het wilde haar van het meisje nog verder in de war. Ze glimlachte breed en sprong op om hem te knuffelen.

'Oom H, het is u gelukt!'

_Had je dat niet verwacht dan?_ dacht H toen hij de toon van haar stem hoorde.

'Odin, Odin, wordt wakker! Oom H is er. Zechs, Sieben, Oom H heeft het gehaald!'

De jongens boys verroerden zich en werden wakker. Nou ja, twee van hen, ten minste. Sieben mompelde gewoon iets en stak een duim in zijn mond. Odin bromde en probeerde zijn zusjes handen af te schudden. Helaas was er geen manier om het geluid af te zetten. H wierp een schichtige blik in het rond, in de verwachting dat Heero Yuy of Milliardo Peacecraft ieder moment op kon duiken, in een bui waar je liever niet aan dacht. Zechs rolde van de bank af en was sneller wakker dan Katie's schrille stemmetje ooit had kunnen bereiken.

'Hee, Harry ouwe kerel. Jij ziet er aardig intact uit.' zei Zechs slaperig.

_Als jij het zegt, knul._ dacht H zuur. Zechs gaapte en rekte zich uit alvorens rechtop te gaan zitten en de slaap uit zijn ogen te wrijven. 'Hoe ging het?'

'Beter dan het zou zijn gegaan zonder Odin's hulp.' antwoordde H neutraal. Hij dacht niet dat wat hij te zeggen had geschikt was voor deze kinderen. Ze konden wel eens inspitarie opdoen.

Odin grijnsde een arrogante maar slaperige grijns. 'Da's geen verrassing.'

'K'mop, Horatio, we willen je verhaal horen.' drong Zechs aan. Hij porde zijn slapende broertje met zijn pantoffel. 'Hee, wakker worden. We hebben je "charme" nodig hier, Sieb. Hillbilly trekt z'n mond niet open.'

'Nee, nee! Je hoeft z'n Charme niet op me af te sturen!' zei H, danig beangstigd. En terecht. Sieben Peacecrafts "charme" was niet iets om ijdel over te spreken. Hij wierp een blik op de knorrige jongen, die zijn halflange donkere haar en zijn broers voet in één beweging uit zijn gezicht veegde. 'Ik vertel jullie erover, geen probleem.'

Zechs keek hem nadrukkelijk stralend aan. 'Goed zo.'

Ondanks het gevoel dat hij als een speelbal in de handen van deze kinderen was - of misschien wel door dat gevoel - liet H Zechs opschuiven om plaats voor zichzelf op de bank te maken en _eindelijk_ te kunnen gaan zitten. Hij nam ruim de tijd om zijn nu bijna lege jutezak neer te leggen, zijn laarzen uit te trekken, een restantje melk aan te nemen, en uiteindelijk, aarzelend, zijn muts af te zetten.

Het resultaat was als verwacht. Een gezamenlijke scherpe inademing, gevolgd door een korte, geschokte stilte, en uiteindelijk een oorverdovende uitbarsting van gelach. H kon de humor er niet van inzien. Hij kon er toch niets aan doen hoe de Maganacs gewend waren verbanden om het hoofd aan te leggen. Tulbandstijl...

'Wat is er met uw hoofd gebeurt, Instructeur?' hijgde Sieben, die nu klaarwakker en gretig was.

'Diana Winner.' fluisterde H vlak. Er trok een rilling door zijn vadsige lijf bij de herinnering aan hoe Dorothy haar met pincet-wenkbrauwen uitgeruste dochter omhelsd en geknuffeld had, het grijnzende meisje prijzend en zeggend dat ze Mamma zo trots had gemaakt. De vader had ten minste het fatsoen gehad boos te zijn over zulk gebruik van onvervangbare, geërfde zilveren kandelaars.

'O hemel.' zei Katie. Ze keek op naar H, haar ogen vol bezorgdheid. 'Zal ik schattig doen bij Opa, Oom H?'

H glimlachte. Welke godheid het ook was geweest die de dochter van Heero Yuy zo'n engeltje had gemaakt, ondanks haar vaders duivelse uiterlijk, was geprezen. 'Niet nodig, liefje. Oom Quatre en Tante Dorothy hebben beloofd het niet tegen J te zeggen.'

'Net als vorig jaar, hè?' vroeg Zechs, meesmuilend nu zijn longen geen schaterlachen meer konden opbrengen.

'Ja.' verzuchtte de oude man, half opgelucht, half geamuseerd. Wist H veel van de kaarten die op datzelfde moment werden geprint en die de volgende ochtend de hele Aardbol en kolonies rond zouden gaan, of van de beelden die nog jaren op feestjes en bijeenkomsten op zouden duiken om tranen van het lachen in zelfs de meest sombere ogen te brengen. 'Ik mag aannemen, gezien hoe hard jullie praten ondanks mijn hoofdpijn, dat we ons geen zorgen hoeven te maken hier betrapt te worden?'

'Nee. Vader en Oom Milliardo zijn bij het eten gedrogeerd en komen vanavond niet meer naar beneden.' zei Odin zelfgenoegzaam. 'Nadat Moeder Vader naar boven had gebracht heb ik in het beveiligingssysteem ingebroken en alle nachtdiensten veranderd. Al het gewone beveiligingspersoneel denkt dat ze als verrassing een avondje vrij hebben gekregen en dat iemand anders hun dienst over heeft genomen. En het alarm was bijna te simpel om te deactiveren.'

'Makkie.' besloot Zechs.

'Ik heb j_ou_ anders niets anders zien doen dan stom naar het scherm staren terwijl _ik_ door Vaders systemen ploeterde en .' zei Odin scherp. Zechs kleurde rood en leek opeens beangstigend veel op zijn vader toen hij zijn neefs toon hoorde.

H kwam tussenbeide voor de beruchte erfelijke 01/06 bonje weer uit kon breken. 'Ik dacht dat jullie wilden horen hoe mijn avond was?'

'Ja, dat zouden we heel graag willen, Oom H.' zei Katie, met een scherpte die de jongens onmiddellijk terughaalde van hun pad naar bloedvergieten. O ja, ze leek ongetwijfeld op haar moeder. Ze glimlachte lief naar hen voordat ze haar aandacht weer op H vestigde. 'Nou, meneer?'

H zuchtte. 'Ja... nou...'

H was een lafaard. Dat wist hij heel goed. Hij vond het uit één, mollig stuk bestaan prettig, en bleef graag zo. En rond deze kinderen nam hij zich het helemaal niet kwalijk. Ze waren de volgende generatie Doctor J's...

'Nou... er is niet zoveel gebeurt, eigenlijk.' Hij zag de uitdrukkingen om hem heen gevaarlijk versomberen, en zijn rotsvaste besluit om hen absoluut niks te vertellen, zodat ze zijn vernedering niet verder konden verspreiden, nam een drastische wending. Tjonge wat was hij onderhand getraumatiseerd. Hij vervolgde haastig: 'Het grootste gedeelte van de tijd dan. Ik begon met de Blooms, omdat die het dichtst bij mijn eigen huis zijn neergestreken. Helemaal geen problemen. Iedereen in het kamp sliep. Het naarst was de kou toen ik probeerde de trailer van Tante Catherine en Oom Tro - Tri - T-je-kent-hem-wel, hun trailers te vinden.

Toen kwamen de Maxwells.

Ik denk echter niet dat ik hierover hoef uit te weiden, omdat jullie vriend Solo ongetwijfeld tot in den treuren zal vertellen over de kleine valletjes die waren neergelegd.' H zond Odin een doordringende blik, die ontvangen werd met de kalmte van iemand die is opgegroeid met veel betere. 'Maar ik zou graag weten wie de verantwoordelijke was.'

'Ik ga Solo niet verklikken, en zijn zussen ook niet, en zijn ouders ook niet, wat dat betreft, Oom H.' zei Odin. 'Zelfs niet als u onze ouders verteld wat we vannacht gedaan hebben.'

_Vervloek het joch en zijn rechtvaardigheidsgevoel. Nee, wacht. Misschien kan ik hem zo -_

'Solo die jou verklikt is echter een heel ander verhaal.' mijmerde de jongen.

_Vervloek gewoon het joch._

Sieben en Zechs wisselden blikken. 'Ik denk dat we dit deel inderdaad aan Solo en Helse Tweeling overlaten.' zei Zechs. 'K'wil wedden dat zij het een stuk beter zouden vertellen dan Huub hier.'

'Ik sluit geen vantevoren verloren weddenschap af.' waarschuwde Sieben.

'Niet nodig, broerlief. Pagan wel.' Zechs gniffelde gemeen.

H zuchtte en nam zich voor een briefje met een waarschuwing achter te laten voor hij vertrok. 'Algoed, algoed. Ik houd je niet tegen. Ik heb geen energie over om hierna nog iets anders te doen dan naar huis strompelen.

Op dat moment dacht ik dat het maar goed was dat ik wat stoom af kon blazen bij de Changs thuis.'

'Huh?' Sieben keek verward. 'Maar ik dacht dat je juist om Odins hulp had gevraagd omdat je je gedeisd moest houden.'

'Wufei is een zuurpruim.' zei Odin. 'Hij wilde het vantevoren weten. Houdt niet van verrassingen. Weten jullie nog wat er vorige Halloween gebeurde?'

'Oh, ja.' antwoordden de kinderen in koor.

H wist het ook nog, en hij was blij dat het toen Meester O was geweest. 'Ja. Kleine Meiran was zeker onder de indruk toen ik haar vaders stootzak van de ketting en door de papieren muur mepte. Hoewel ik wed dat jullie je voor kunnen stellen dat Wufei zelf minder blij was.' Er werd gelachen. Dat was goed. Misschien kon hij hier nog zonder kleerscheuren uit komen. 'Maar ik betreurde het tegen de tijd dat ik bij de kerstboom van de Winners aankwam.'

'Is dat waar Diana -' Katie onderbrak zichzelf toen ze zag hoe snel de kleur uit H's gezicht wegtrok. Hij knikte. 'Ik moet echt eens met dat meisje praten.' mompelde Katie.

'Ja, ik ook.' De Yuy kinderen grijnsden. Zechs en Sieben grinnikten.

H zuchtte huiverig. 'Ik viel uit de schoorsteen en het een leidde tot het ander. Die vrouw -'

'Die vrou_wen_, meneer.' verbeterde Katie hem. 'Weet u zeker dat u in orde bent?'

Haar broer en neven klampten een overbodig aantal handen over haar mond en sisten dat ze haar kop moest houden. H zag zijn geestesbeeld van Sint Katerina in een wit gewaad, met een duif in haar handen genesteld en beeldschone vleugels uit haar rug ontspruitend, om de een of andere een paar elegante maar vlijmscherpe hoorns krijgen.

'Ik ben in orde liefje. Maak je maar geen zorgen, Rashid heeft voor mijn hoofd gezorgd...' mompelde hij, maar niet zacht genoeg om niet nog een gniffelpartij te veroorzaken. 'En nu ben ik hier. En Odin, zo heb ik gemerkt, heeft jullie cadeautjes al gejat toen ik langskwam om mijn gereedschap op te halen, dus dat was het voor vannacht." besloot H.

'Is dat alles wat je te zeggen hebt, Horus?' vroeg Zechs ongelovig.

'Hm. Weet je jongens, volgens mij hadden we een beter verhaal gekregen als we het Oom Tritons leeuw hadden gevraagd.' zei Sieben sceptisch.

'Bent u al bij Mariemaia, Victoria, Lokai en Ares langs geweest, Oom H?' vroeg Katie plotseling.

'Huh? ...oh God!' piepte H, wanhopend. De nacht was zo goed als om, hij kon met geen mogelijkheid nog voorzonsopgang bij het Khushrenada huishouden langs gaan. J ging hem vermoorden. Toen kwam er een andere gedachte bij H op, en hij plaste bijna in zijn rode broek. _NEEEEEEE! Geen balletlessen meer, Mr. Treize! Alstublieft, niet meer!_

Odin, Katie, Zechs en Sieben bescheurden het. H was hysterisch.

'Wat lachen jullie?' jammerde hij, opspringend. 'Dit is een ramp! J en Treize - ze - ze -'

'Ze zijn voor gezorgd!' lachte Katie. 'Heeft u het niet gemerkt, Oom H? Odin heeft hun cadeautjes samen met de onze weggenomen, en wij zijn langs Oom Treize's huis geweest.'

H staarde naar haar. Toen naar de jongens, die nog steeds over de grond rolden van het lachen ('Zag je Henks gezicht? Onbetaalbaar!').

Toen keilde hij om.

Het gelach stierf abrupt weg.

'Hans?'

'Oom H?'

'Meneer, is alles goed met u?'

'Urghlegh... Ik ben bang van wel.' mompelde H terwijl hij op zijn rug gerold werd.

'Oef!'

'Je liet ons effe schrikken, Hendrik.'

'Ik wil nu graag naar huis.'

'Goed meneer.'

'Hier, laat ons u overeind helpen.'

De plotseling o zo attente jonge Peacecrafts hesen H omhoog en hielpen hem zijn spullen bij elkaar te zoeken, terwijl Odin en Katie de zitkamer vrij maakten van de borden, snoeppapiertjes en andere overblijfselen van hun kleine feestje, en het vuur doofden.

'Moeten we een taxi bellen, Hildebrand?'

'We zouden Pagan kunnen vragen u thuis te brengen, als u denkt dat het nodig is.'

'Nee bedankt. Er wacht buiten een auto met chauffeur op me, welwillend ter beschikking gesteld door Doctor J. Ik red me wel, gaan jullie nu maar naar bed voordat iemand het merkt.'

'Dat zullen ze niet, Oom H! Ik heb me de keuken in weten te slijmen en heb zelf de vermalen pillen in Pappa's en Oom Milliardo's eten gedaan!'

_O, gij ook Katie?_ dacht H bij het zien van haar trotse uitdrukking. 'Goed dan. Ik zie jullie kinderen op het Nieuwjaarsfeest.'

'Dag Oom H!'

'Tot ziens, meneer.'

'Doei.'

'Zie je, Heidi.'

De kinderen slopen naar boven - H bedacht dat ze hun moeders niet gedrogeerd hadden - en H glimlachte een beetje. Er ging niets boven een beetje bangmakerij om ze terug in het gareel te brengen. Hij wendde zich af en verliet de kamer.

'Dat trucje werkte goed.'

En kreeg bijna een hartaanval.

'Mevrouw Relena!' riep hij uit, naar zijn hart grijpend.

'Oh, gewoon Relena is genoeg hoor.' zei ze. Relena stapte glimlachend uit de schaduwen. Sorry, maar "gewoon Relena" was voor H niet genoeg om een voormalige Koningin van de Wereld, voormalige Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken van de Aarde, en huidige Koningin en vertegenwoordigster van het Sank Koninkrijk mee aan te spreken, zelfs wanneer ze in een kamerjas en pluizige roze pantoffels voor hem stond, met haar haar in de war en een ronduit uitgeputte indruk makend.

'Hoe lang heeft u hier gestaan, Mevrouw?'

'_Het is Relena._ Heero verloor ongeveer een uur geleden het bewustzijn ik heb sindsdien een oogje op de kinderen gehouden - en op adem zitten komen. Ik dacht al dat het een beetje verdacht was. Kennelijk had ik gelijk.' H zag haar licht blozen terwijl ze haar kamerjas dichter om zich heen trok.

H begreep het niet, maar knikte beleefd. 'Als u het zegt, Mevrouw Relena.'

'Bedankt voor alle moeite die u vanavond hebt gedaan, Instructeur. Is er iets dat ik voor u zou kunnen doen? Wat dan ook?'

'Nee, dank u. Er wacht buiten echt een voertuig op me.'

'Okee. O, en maakt u zich geen zorgen. Ik zal Pagan waarschuwen. Gaat u maar naar huis en rust wat uit. U ziet eruit alsof u het kunt gebruiken.'

_Scherp dametje._ 'Dank u, Mevrouw Relena. U ook, als ik zo brutaal mag zijn.'

Relena glimlachte en bloosde. 'Inderdaad. Goedenacht, meneer.'

'Goedenacht.'

Ze schudde zijn hand en liep weg. H merkte dat haar tred wat wankel was.

H zocht zijn weg uit het paleis, denkend: _Wat voor pillen heeft Katie in haar vaders eten gedaan om dat met haar _moeder_ te doen?_

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Instructeur H marteling, voltooid. Haat Doctor J gerust. Of mij. Kwaadaardige lof zou natuurlijk ook welkom zijn. ;D

O ja... eh, dit verhaal speelt zich vlak voor Kerst af, zo'n twintig, vijfentwintig jaar na de canon. Dorothy was weer eens kieskeurig over de Kerstkaarten. Gelukkig kwam het dit jaar zo goed uit. Treize... dook gewoon ergens onderweg op. Je weet hoe die dingen gaan. Dacht niet dat jullie het erg zouden vinden, aangezien ik de Vreselijke Vijf ook al zonder protest had binnengebracht. En over hoe H het voor elkaar kreeg om van welke kolonie Trowa en Wufei ook bewonen, naar de kolonie waar Hilde's Schroothoop is gevestigd, L4 en het Sank Koninkrijk te komen in één avond; Kerstmagie. Beroepsgeheim, de muze mocht er niet met mij ook niet over praten.

Legenda

Zechs = Milliardo en Noin's eerstgeboren zoon, genoemd naar zijn vaders alias. _Sechs_ is het Duitse woord voor "zes".

Sieben = Milliardo en Noin's tweede zoon. _Sieben_ is het Duitse woord voor 'zeven'.

Katerina 'Katie' = Odin's jongere zusje. Vernoemd naar Relena's biologische moeder.

Diana = Romeinse Godin van de jacht.

De beruchte erfelijke 01/06 bonje = Heero versus Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft spreekt voor zich. Odin (Germaanse/Noorse eenogige god van wijsheid en oorlog) en Zechs (zie boven) zetten de traditie voort van het het ene moment elkaars bloed willen drinken, om het volgende de handen ineen te slaan voor het grote - ahem - goed. En ze genieten ervan.

Meiran = Wufei en Sally's eerstgeboren dochter. Vernoemd naar Wufei's eerste vrouw, die stierf toen ze beiden nog maar veertien waren.

Victoria = De eerste dochter van Lady Une, de tweede van Treize. Romeinse godin van de overwinning.

Lokai = Treize en Lady Une's oudste zoon. Afgeleid van Loki, de Germaanse/Noorse god van het vuur die dol is op kattekwaad.

Ares = Treize en Lady Une's jongste zoon. Griekse god van de hartstochtelijke oorlog (tegenover Minerva, de godin van de intellectuele oorlog; Oude Grieken wisten het verschil tussen mannen en vrouwen).

Harry, Horatio, Hillbilly, Huub, Horus, Henk, Hans, Hendrik, Hildebrand, Heidi = Aangezien niemand weet waar de letters van de Vreselijke Vijf voor staan, heeft Zechs Peacecraft, om maar iemand te noemen, er een gewoonte van gemaakt ze iedere keer bij een andere naam beginnend met hun initialen te noemen.


End file.
